


Study Break

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: Jefferson gets distracted when he is trying to help Rio study for her nursing school exams.





	Study Break

She was the sun; warm and bright. Freckles decorated her cheeks like constellations and her skin looked like rich caramel. Her eyes were big and captivating. The same could be said about her smile. But her personality was what made him fall for her. 

She was funny and independent. Kind and so incredibly smart. She was the top of her class in her nursing school.

_ “Smart girls are where it’s at.” _

His brothers words echoed in his head. We was always wary about his brothers advice.

_ “Use the shoulder touch.” _

That was how Jefferson awkwardly first introduced himself to her. He could hear the smack of Aaron’s hand hitting his forehead in disappointment as he watched from afar. However, she found it endearing. Her laugh, like music to his ears, shook him to his core.

_ “Just ask her out on a date already.” _

Jefferson was usually suave with the ladies, but this one flipped his world upside down.

_ “Find out if she got a sister for me.” _

That one made him groan and roll his eyes at his brother.

Jefferson had been pining after her ever since he first laid eyes on her. They had been friends for a while, but he couldn’t work up the nerve to make a move. Now was his chance since they were alone together. He was supposed to be helping her study for an exam, but he got lost in his admiration for her. 

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Rio asked.  He was brought back to earth as her hand waved in front of his face to catch his attention.

“Uh sorry, what were you saying?” he asked.

Rio smiled her dazzling smile. “I was asking if you wanted to take a break and get some pizza with me?”

He returned the smile. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
